Tribute to the Troops 2018
The 2018 Tribute to the Troops was an event that took place at Fort Hood in Killeen, Texas. It was the 16th annual Tribute to the Troops. It was taped on December 4, 2018 and broadcast on USA Network on December 20, 2018. Summary The Power of Positivity came to Fort Hood in a truly festive way, when The New Day emerged, along with Carmella and R-Truth, dressed in holiday garb and delivering gifts to the crowd. “Santa-E-Clause,” elf Kofi Kingston and reindeer Xavier Woods discussed their favorite New Day holiday traditions, expressed their appreciation to the Armed Forces for all they do and ignited the all-important New Day-style chant, “U-SA! U-SA!” Tribute to the Troops, don't you dare be sour! The opening contest of Tribute to the Troops featured a Women's division Tag Team showdown between three tandems, Raw Women's Champion Ronda Rousey & Natalya against Nia Jax & Tamina against Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan of The Riott Squad. In the height of the hard-fought showdown, The Baddest Woman of the Planet triumphed for her team when she locked in the double armbar on Logan & Morgan to make them both tap-out. In the aftermath, Rousey shared a heartfelt moment with the men and women in uniform, expressing her gratitude to the United States Armed Forces as the true champions. The brave men and women stationed in Killeen, Texas, were treated to the exciting musical stylings of rising country music artist Morgan Wallen, who sang "Whiskey Glasses" and then returned to the stage to sing "Up Down" later in the night. Moments after Morgan Wallen performed, the music continued with the emergence of Elias, as he teamed with Finn Bálor against Drew McIntyre and Bobby Lashley (flanked, as always, by the outspoken Lio Rush.) When Elias took off after Rush for interrupting the action, Lashley intercepted the strumming Superstar and dropped him to the canvas for the near three-count. Finn broke up the pin, though, before diving over the ropes and onto McIntyre on the ringside floor. When Rush leaped up on the apron to grab Lashley's arm to prevent him from being rolled up for the pin, Finn kicked him back down again before giving a second boot to Lashley that opened the door for Elias to get the victory. In a controversial Tribute to the Troops edition of “Miz TV,” the A-Lister welcomed intense adversaries SmackDown Women's Champion Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair to “the most must-see talk show in WWE history.” Though Miz's typical instigation nearly brought The Man and The Queen to blows, a sudden interruption by Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville refocused their rage as it soon became necessary for Becky and Charlotte to team up against the disruptive duo. In an impromptu tag team match, reluctant partners SmackDown Women's Champion Becky Lynch & Charlotte Flair took on Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville. Though Rose & Deville managed to keep Flair cut off from her partner for a good portion of the match, the resilient Queen fought back. When she finally did tag in The Irish Lass Kicker, however, a distraction by Rose prevented the referee from seeing the exchange and The Man was denied access into the contest. Charlotte soon turned the tables on her opponents. But, when she did, Becky opted to tag herself in and make Deville tap-out with the Dis-arm-er, effectively stealing the win away from her one-time friend-turned bitter adversary. WWE's special guest and host of DoD Warrior Games Jon Stewart came before the Fort Hood crowd, sharing a bunch of humorous stories with the men and women of the Armed Forces in appreciation for all they do for our country. In the main event of Tribute to the Troops 2018, WWE Champion the “New” Daniel Bryan & Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose joined forces in a cross-brand dream match against AJ Styles & Seth Rollins. Ambrose attacked Rollins before the bell, introducing a level of all-out bedlam between the four Superstars right off the bat. And in the height of the intense showdown, Ambrose broke up Styles’ Calf-Crusher on Bryan, once again provoking complete mayhem in the contest. But, when Rollins moved out of the line of fire, Bryan accidently kneed The Lunatic Fringe. The Architect then hit Bryan with an earth-shattering kick, before Styles knocked Dean clear out of the ring. As Rollins dove at his former Shield brother on the ringside floor, Styles hit Bryan with the Phenomenal Forearm which earned him a huge victory over the WWE Champion. After the match, Rollins and Styles closed out the night by once again thanking the Armed Forces for their sacrifices for our freedom. All the Superstars from the event then remerged to meet with the brave men and women of the United States Armed Forces to conclude another wonderful Tribute to the Troops celebration. Results ; ; *Natalya & Ronda Rousey defeated Nia Jax & Tamina and The Riott Squad (Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan) (w/ Ruby Riott) in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match (6:35) *Elias & Finn Bálor defeated Bobby Lashley & Drew McIntyre (w/ Lio Rush) (6:55) *Becky Lynch & Charlotte Flair defeated Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville (6:10) *AJ Styles & Seth Rollins defeated Daniel Bryan & Dean Ambrose (10:18) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The New Day, Carmella & R-Truth brought the Power of Positivity to the holiday season Tribute to the Troops 2018 1.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 2.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 3.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 4.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 5.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 6.jpg Natalya & Ronda Rousey v Nia Jax & Tamina and The Riott Squad Tribute to the Troops 2018 7.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 8.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 9.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 10.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 11.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 12.jpg Morgan Wallen performed for the men and women of Fort Hood Tribute to the Troops 2018 13.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 14.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 15.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 16.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 17.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 18.jpg Elias & Finn Balor v Bobby Lashley & Drew McIntyre Tribute to the Troops 2018 19.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 20.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 21.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 22.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 23.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 24.jpg “Miz TV” welcomed special guests Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair Tribute to the Troops 2018 25.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 26.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 27.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 28.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 29.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 30.jpg Becky Lynch & Charlotte Flair v Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville Tribute to the Troops 2018 31.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 32.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 33.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 34.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 35.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 36.jpg Jon Stewart brings humor and appreciation to Tribute to the Troops Tribute to the Troops 2018 37.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 38.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 39.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 40.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 41.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 42.jpg AJ Styles & Seth Rollins v Daniel Bryan & Dean Ambrose Tribute to the Troops 2018 43.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 44.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 45.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 46.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 47.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2018 48.jpg See also *Tribute to the Troops External links * Tribute to the Troops 2018 results * Tribute to the Troops 2018 at WWE.com Category:2018 events Category:Tribute to the Troops Category:World Wrestling Entertainment events